Como espinas
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Quizás era ella la única razón que aun lo mantenía ligado a los Black. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, él queria tenerla a ella. / SiriusxNarcissa. Viñetas para la comunidad de 10pairings.


_Segunda viñeta de para la comunidad de LJ, 10pairings. En este caso un SiriusxNarcissa. Me he vuelto oficialmente fan de esta pareja xD_

_Disclairmer: No soy rubia, no soy madre, ni multimillonaria... Obviamente, no soy la dueña de estos personajes_

**

* * *

**

**Como espinas**

-o-

"_Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don´t tear me down  
You´ve opened the door now, don´t let it close"_

_**All I need – Within Temptation**_

-o-

Los últimos vestigios de un sol moribundo se filtran por la pequeña abertura entre las cortinas de terciopelo verde, tiñendo con los colores del crepúsculo el cuarto finamente decorado. Reluciendo en las joyas de oro blanco que adornan el cuello de Narcisa, iluminando sutilmente sus mechones rubios y el contorno de sus labios de un rosa pálido. Haciendo brillar esos ojos de un azul acerado que parecen tan muertos en el día y tan vivos desde el crepúsculo al amanecer. Esos ojos que ahora están fijos en él, con una expresión extraña, levemente vacía. Como la de un naufrago a la deriva que navega en una balsa por todo el misterioso océano.

Sirius sabe que está mal. Que no debería estar en aquella habitación, sino en algún sitio lejano, en cualquier lugar menos allí. Pero aun así, sigue plantado en medio de esa habitación con los ojos grises, tormentosos, fijos en ella. Quiere salir corriendo, irse lejos, pero no puede. No puede dejar las cosas así, como si esos ojos que desde pequeño había amado y aborrecido a la vez, le ataran firmemente, impidiéndole cualquier intento de huida.

- Por favor, Narcisa. - susurra, con una voz ronca y ahogada. – Cissy…-

No quiere admitirlo, pero sus palabras le suenan más a una súplica que a una petición. Demasiado cansado, herido, con el orgullo partido. Levanta la cabeza, endereza la espalda y aprieta los puños hasta hacerse daño, sus nudillos están blancos y las venas de los brazos brotadas. Se siente ridículo, estúpido, pero aun así no puede marcharse de allí. No sin ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? No deberías haber venido, hoy no. – le pregunta, con una voz que no es la suya. Ni la misma con la que susurra su nombre las noches de tormentas, ocultos en los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts o en alguna habitación solitaria del Grimmauld Place. – Deberías irte. -

Y él sabe que es cierto, pero siempre ha sido demasiado necio para entenderlo. Todo un rebelde, capaz de saltar o ignorar cualquiera de las reglas que se le imponga, hasta esa. La más importante. La que debería haber tomado más en cuenta.

- No. Al menos que vengas conmigo. – dice, sabiendo que ella nunca lo hará. Que es imposible. Porque ella no es como él.

- No puedo, Sirius. –Musita Narcisa, llevándose una mano al collar de oro blanco. - Es demasiado tarde, ellos me esperan allá abajo. Lucius me está esperando.-

Ella se da vuelta, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo de la tocadora. Pálida como la luna, radiante como el mismo sol, hermosa hasta un punto que es peligroso. Sirius desea tomarla, jalarla hacia él y acobijarla en sus brazos, besarla hasta que se queden sin aire y llegue a ser doloroso. Anhela tenerla tendida en su lecho, con su piel de porcelana desnuda para él, solo para él.

Pero él sabe que es demasiado tarde (como ella misma le dijo). Porque ella no puede ser de él. Porque abajo espera una multitud para celebrar el compromiso de un Malfoy y de una Black. Ella ha decidido obedecer a la familia, seguir un destino que se le ha impuesto. Porque ella prefiere seguir siendo una muñeca de porcelana, presa en un mundo de cristales y joyas, a ser un ave que alce vuelo por sí misma. Porque ella es débil, y no se deja rescatar por él.

Sin embargo, él sigue de pie ante ella. Sin rendirse, esperando a que ella reaccione y corra hasta sus brazos, dispuesta a volar a su lado. Aunque tenga que herirla, forzarla a ver la verdad, clavarle unas cuantas espinas en el pecho solo para que despierte y se dé cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer. Antes que sea muy tarde.

- ¡No tienes que hacerlo! – le suelta, impregnado cada palabra con todo el odio y la ira que puede. - ¡No le hagas caso! ¡No seas como ellos!- Quiere tomarla, obligarla a entender, sacarla de allí. Llevársela lejos.

- ¡Yo no soy como tú, Sirius! ¡Ni como Andrómeda! ¡Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza de Bella! – Exclama, volteándose para encararlo. - ¡Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ser lo que yo quiero! Por favor, Sirius… Solo vete.-

¿Sus ojos se han humedecido por alguna lágrima traicionera o es solo el efecto de la luz que desaparece en el horizonte? Sirius no quiere saberlo. Prefiere seguir furioso, gritarle y herirla con sus palabras, no le apetece sentir lástima por ella.

- No seas como ellos, Cissy. No caigas como lo hizo Regulus. No lo hagas, aun nos queda una salida. ¡Cissy!-

- ¡¿Y cuál es tu salida?! ¡¿Huir?! ¡¿Escaparme contigo?! – chilla, con sus dedos largos y elegantes jugueteando con nerviosismo con el collar. – Yo no puedo, Sirius. No puedo traicionarlos. Son mi familia, son mi sangre. Simplemente, no podría. – Sus ojos fijos en él, sombríos y tristes.- Este mundo que tú tanto odias, esté mundo que tú consideras una prisión. ¡Este mundo, el de ellos! Es el mío. Yo no pertenezco a otro lugar. No como tú que tienes a tus amigos amantes de los sangre sucia… – Él aúlla de ira ante aquel mote despectivo.-…o Andrómeda con su Tonks. ¡Yo no tengo nada a parte de mi sangre, de mi herencia! ¡Es todo en lo que puedo creer!-

- ¡Pero me tienes a mí, Narcisa! ¡Me tienes a mí!- le espeta, sintiéndose roto por dentro. Traicionado una vez más por su propia sangre. Por ella. Por su Narcisa. – ¿Acaso no es suficiente? –

- Esto está mal. – dice en un susurro, dejando caer los brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Derrotada. Cansada. Como un animalito desprotegido.- Nada de esto debió pasar. Tú eres mi primo, mi sangre, no un amante. Y yo soy de Lucius, su prometida, su futura esposa. Yo nunca debí ceder. Nunca debí dejarte de ver como un chiquillo tres años menor. ¿Sirius, es que tú no lo puedes ver? ¡Esto está mal!-

Y él sabe que es cierto, pero se niega a verlo. Porque duele demasiado, y su alma ya está tan rota que no sabe si podrá volver a sanar.

- ¡Entonces quédate con tú Lucius! ¡Con tus joyas y tú dinero! ¡Quédate! ¡Porque yo me voy! ¡Me largo antes de que toda esta locura de los Black, esa mala espina, me infecte a mí también!- Ruge, expulsando todo lo que se guarda en su pecho.- ¡Porque este apellido está maldito! ¡Ni Bellatrix con su ideales de grandeza, de estúpida purificación; ni el idiota de Regulus con su maldita obediencia, y mucho menos tú, con tú dinero y tú Malfoy podrán salvarse! ¡Porque todos estamos condenado, porque todos somos Black!-

-¡Sirius!-

-¡Y yo me largo, me voy antes de que todo esto acabe consumiéndome como lo hará contigo! ¡Me voy contigo o sin ti!-

No intuye en qué momento ha recorrido la distancia que le separa de ella, tomándola por los brazos con más rudeza de la necesaria y acercándola a su cuerpo con desespero, como queriéndola atar a él. Solo es consciente del sabor de su aliento contra el suyo, de sus labios rindiéndose al beso no deseado y del calor que emana de su interior, de lo bajo que ha caído y de que esta sería la última oportunidad que la tendría tan cerca.

- Narcisa, por favor… - le susurra sobre los labios. Manteniendo los parpados fuertemente cerrados, evitando ver los ojos acerados de ella. A sabiendas que si lo hace, ya no tendrá nada por lo que estar allí.

- No, Sirius. Ya es tarde para mí, al menos tú aun tienes esperanzas.-

Sirius siente como ella se aleja de él, como se vuelve hacia la tocadora y se sienta enfrente del espejo. Como si él no valiera más que sus esmeraldas y zafiros. El sol ya ha muerto en el horizonte, dejando un cielo oscuro y nublado, sin alguna estrella que guie el camino de los que vagan en silencio en la noche.

- Solo dime una cosa, Narcisa. ¿Lo quieres?- Pregunta cuando reúne el valor necesario para abrir los ojos y volverlos a posar en ella, no muy seguro de escuchar la respuestas.

- No lo suficiente, pero estoy segura de que aprenderé a quererlo. Quizás algún día llegue a amarlo.- Le responde, de espalda a él.

Eso es todo lo que Sirius Black puede soportar. Se marcha dando un portazo que resuena por todo el pasillo, precipitando escalera abajo con el corazón hecho pedazos y el alma jirones, con demasiadas espinas clavadas en su ser y una única idea rondándole la cabeza. Escapar, escapar de la maldita sangre que le arrebata todo lo que más quiere. Porque primero le arranco de los brazos a Regulus, alejándolo de él. Luego a Andrómeda, en el momento que esta decidió otórgale su corazón a un hijo de muggle y su madre chamusco esa parte del tapiz donde debía estar su nombre. Y ahora, era ella. Su Narcisa.

Ya nada le retenía allí, ya le habían arrebatado todo lo que le unía a ese maldito lugar. Así que tan solo unos días después, en plena tormenta y con los ojos de Regulus clavados en su nuca, rompería con todos los cabos que le unían a los Black. Y mientras su madre quemaba su nombre en un viejo tapiz, él seria libre como siempre había deseado.

Pero nunca sabría, que ese día, después de haber azotado la puerta del cuarto de Narcisa; ella se arranco de un jalón el collar de oro blanco y lo lanzo lejos, muy lejos de ella. Para seguidamente echarse a llorar, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, desesperada. Comprendiendo que estaba totalmente condenada desde el momento que le dio la espalda a la única persona que hubiera podido ayudarla a escapar. Pues ya no habría forma de huir de su destino, de la sangre de los Black, que como espinas se adhiere a su ser desgarrando todo lo que ella pudo haber sido.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo espero volverlos a ver por aquí ;)_

_¿Tomate, verduras podridas, instrumentos punzo cortantes?  
¿Petalos de rosas, caramelos, chocolates?_

_¿Algún review?_

_  
__Besos! :)_


End file.
